Annabeth Goes to Goode (for like the millionth time)
by hearthazel
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy finally live in peace (kinda) they face highschool together with drama, crushes, mean girls, and of course, Aphrodite. Will they have a happily ever after or not? Also, idk about the rating I'm new at this. PERCABETH! (duh)
1. Percy's Friends

**Percy POV:**

I walked into Goode High School. My presence was met with a sudden hush of silence and people whispering. Oh, right, I'm kinda the most popular guy in our school. I don't really see why, though. I have green eyes, black hair, and I'm captain of the swim team. Yippee! (note the sarcasm). Also, I'm a demigod, I know right-shocker! Because everybody who's reading this hasn't read _any _of my books and totally doesn't know that I'm a son of Poseidon (which I am by the way).

I found my way over to my friends, all from the swim team. Brandon had brown hair and blue eyes, while his girlfriend Grace, was also a brunette but with brown eyes. Garrison had blonde hair and blue eyes, and Vanessa had black hair with brown eyes. Those two were dating. Then there was Stacy, who wasn't dating, but claimed that the guy who she liked doesn't see her as more than just a friend. I keep trying to tell her not to worry, but she just looks at me sadly and tells me she should.

And the person who I would do absolutely _anything_ for, Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend. I would give anything and everything just to feel her soft pink lips on mine every day. Unfortunately, she doesn't go to my school; she lives hundreds of miles away in San Francisco. She has the most beautiful stormy gray eyes that you could get lost in for years. They're so intelligent, and brave, like she can beat you at anything. Other than that, she has a typical California girl image. She has the most amazing honey blonde hair that went passed her shoulders in princess curls. When the light shines on it, it looks like woven gold. And then there's her body, tanned and slim, with long and shapely legs which could just go on for miles. As she does the simplest actions, such as walking, you can see her muscles ripple. She is _very _strong due to training and fighting.

But, you shouldn't be fooled. Being the daughter of Athena, it means she's super smart and has amazing battle skills. It also means that her mother strongly disapproves of her relationship with me. So does my father. You see, Poseidon and Athena have been rivals for many years. I don't know how many (leave the smart things to Annabeth), but probably millions since they're immortal and all that.

I started day-dreaming about Annabeth, and how she calls me Seaweed Brains. Then suddenly she started snapping in my face and screaming "Percy! Percy! The warning bell just rang! Come on!" I snapped back into reality and realized that that was actually Brandon interrupting my thoughts.

"What happened Percy, you dreamin' about you imaginary girlfriend, Annie-belle?" Garrison lightly teased.

"Ok, first of all, her names Anna_beth_." I saw Stacy roll her eyes. "And second of all, she's not imaginary, she's real. The only reason you guys haven't met her is because she lives in San Francisco."

Everyone opened their mouths at once, probably about to ask questions. But I knew what they all were.

"Ok, let's see. Camp. Blonde. 5 years. I don't have a phone. And NO Brandon. Stop thinking dirty."

After that everyone murmured and looked at their shoes, or basically everywhere but me. Annabeth should really give me more credit. Brandon looked ashamed and was blushing slightly, while Stacy looked slightly disappointed for some unknown reason. I put all my thoughts behind. "Come on guys, let's get to class now."


	2. Aphrodite Visits

**Annabeth POV**

I'm so excited! Right now I'm about to board the plane to NYC, where my one and only Seaweed Brain lives! My loving, sweet, stupid, funny, hot Seaweed Brain. I miss him so much and I can't wait to surprise him. Plus, I can't wait to tell him about the new powers that Athena blessed me with for retrieving the Athena Parthenon and being her 'daughter of the millennium'. Her words, not mine.

I found my seat near the middle of the plane. It was pretty good; an isle seat not too near the bathrooms. The lady who I was sitting next to looked nice. She was very pretty, probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. (Ok, keep in mind I HAVE A BOYFRIEND). Long blonde hair with pink highlights ran down her back majestically. She had light brown eyes the color of milk chocolate. She was wearing makeup; bright red lipstick, blush, and pink eyeliner that framed her….blue eyes? Wait, what? Now they're green. Then it clicked in my brain.

"Aphrodite!" I whispered softly, so no one could hear. If she wasn't her, then the mist would cover my words. Yes, I FINALLY learned from Thalia.

"Annabeth! What a pleasure to see you! I definitely haven't planned this out being a goddess and all…"

I rolled my eyes. Classic Aphrodite. "What do you want" I hissed. This would not be pleasant.

"Now Annabeth, that is no way to talk to a goddess, especially one that had blessed you with such good looks and a fortunate love life." I cringed at the words 'love life'. This was getting awkward.

"Anyhoo, I being the goddess of love and all, know that you're on the way to meet your beloved boyfriend, Percy."

"Oh no, you have it all wrong. I'm moving so that I can be closer to camp and be able to monitor the construction of Olympus." I knew that she could detect lies. "And some other reasons", I added quietly.

"And Percy is one of them, isn't he? The main one." I blushed at this and Aphrodite could probably see that I was getting uncomfortable because she then added, "About Olympus, I want a couple hundred more statues of me in my room please." And then in a _POOF!_ of pink feathers and sparkles, she disappeared. I saw people stare. Ugh. Goddesses can be _so_ irresponsible sometimes. I snapped my fingers, and in an instant everyone returned to normal.

When the plane finally landed, I hurried out and got my bags. Then, I flagged a taxi, which took me to the apartment the Athena had got for me. It was really nice, with silver walls and some basic furniture. I know you may think that she went cheap, but she knew that I wanted to design it myself. I'm thinking maybe some light blue furniture, maybe a glass table in the center. After all, I had an unlimited budget. Overwhelmed with ideas, I crashed onto my bed and drifted to sleep, dreaming of tomorrow's events.


	3. Annabeth Arrives

**Percy POV**

Ugh. Another day of school. And learning. I hate learning. But, luckily I had a goodnight's sleep; I dreamt of Annabeth the whole time. I just miss her so much. As I walked to my locker, I was surprised to see that none of my friends were there; they usually are since our lockers are near each other. Oh well, they must be late or something. As I opened my locker, I heard a shrill squeal behind me. "Oh Percy…"

**Annabeth POV**

Yay! Finally school! And learning! I love learning. I'm ready; I had a goodnight's sleep; I dreamt of Percy and how he would react when I surprised him. I've missed him so much. I went to the secretary and got my locker combination and schedule. Everything was honors. As I opened my locker, I hoped that I would make some new friends here. But first, I needed to find Percy. I went up to some people who looked nice enough.

"Hi I'm new here. I was wondering if you guys could help me find my boyfriend, you might know him."

"Yeah of course, I'm Brandon," replied a guy with brown hair and blue eyes, "what's his name?"

"Percy Jackson." My heart swelled at the sound of his name.

At that, all of them rolled their eyes, looking irritated. But, there was one girl who looked like she was going to blow, and stepped forward. "Look, I don't know what's with every stuck-up brat that pretends to be Percy's girlfriend, nut get over it. He'd never fall for someone like you." Then she glared at me, scoffed, and took a step back, as if I was too dirty to be around.

I was furious. I mean, what was that all about? And girls really throw themselves at him like that? Wow. I knew my Seaweed Brain was hot, but I never considered for this to happen. I'm guessing that the others didn't either, because they looked at her shocked that she would do that.

Then a girl with brown hair stepped forward, "Sorry about that, but we're his friends and we know that he doesn't have a girlfriend except for his imaginary girlfriend, who's only an excuse for him being gay." She said it nice enough, but I still don't like that first girl much.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys." _Well, most, at least. _I walk away, hoping I can find my Seaweed Brain.

**Percy POV**

I groaned. Why _must_ I be so sexy that girls like Rachel are obsessed with me? I smirk. That's also one of the reasons that Annabeth is. Wise Girl, I just want to look into her eyes, and tell her I love her, and that I'll always be there for her, cause I will. And then there's Rachel.

I admit, she used to be an awesome person to hang out with, although I never really liked her as more than just a friend. She was nice, and had an amazing passion for art. She even gave up her freedom to become the oracle. But, notice how I used _was._ Past tense. Now, she's probably the meanest girl in our school, and she ditched being the oracle. Basically, she never goes to camp, pretends that Greek myths don't exist, and globs on about a ton of makeup every day. Annabeth is so natural compared to her, so beautiful, that I just can't help but thinking cliché thoughts **(AN: Like this story is). **

"So, Percy-Bear, wanna go out tonight, I hear that there's a new restaurant", she said, 'seductively'.

I shivered at the thought. "Maybe some other time." _How about never? _ I thought silently. I turned away and ignored her, and she stomped away.


	4. Stacey's Crush

**Hey, I usually don't like ANs, but I made a poll for your fav characters from the books, check it out if you want! ;)**

**Stacey POV**

How did that _blonde _think that she could pretend to be Percy's girlfriend? I mean seriously, she's new. And my best friend has enough girls' hitting on him. Practically all girls without a boyfriend have a crush on him. Including me. He always says that he has a girlfriend, who lives in California, but I think it's just an excuse to make people stop flirting. It's not working. I've been his best friend ever since we started high school, and I like that. Not really. I want to be more than just friends, but he just can't see that. He's so oblivious to my feelings.

Although blondie was irritating enough, my worst enemy's are probably Rachel and her friend Drew. Rachel's obsessed with Percy and won't stop asking him out. Every time he says no in a nice way, because they used to be friends be for she changed. _We _used to be friends before she changed. I would come over to her house for a sleepover every Friday and we would have the best times, watching movies, talking about Percy. Now I hate her.

Think of the devil, I then saw Rachel on the other side of the hall. As usual, she was wearing her short clothes and excessive makeup. _It _was hideous. Then, I saw the blonde girl walk up to Rachel and hug her. **(AN: In this story, Annabeth and Rachel are friends). **Yeah, that was definitely _not _Percy's girlfriend.

**Rachel POV**

I don't know why I keep asking Percy out; I know he doesn't like me. I wouldn't like myself, either. Ever since I was forced to leave camp by Dionysus, I felt drowned in loneliness and disconnection. Basically, I was depressed. I was so depressed and lonely that I became desperate for attention. They only person who I really knew at Goode High was Percy. I had lost my feelings for him once I became Oracle, but I knew that I couldn't be his friend since his other friends despise me. So, I tried other ways, and became friends with Drew Tanaka, who was a mean, slutty daughter of Aphrodite. It was all downhill after that.

"Rachel!" Someone called. What? I have no friends except for Drew. "Rachel!" The voice repeated. Wait, I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Annabeth!" I said as I hugged my demigod friend. Although we didn't see each other much, we were still close.

"Rach, what happened to you, you look so…unlike you," she said, disappointed.

"I know," I replied sadly, "I don't know what happened to me. Everything just became too much to handle. I have no friends. Even Percy hates me now." Her eyes became wistful at the mention of Percy, but she stayed determined, no wonder was she a daughter of Athena.

"Rachel, I am NOT going to let this happen to you," she said in a concerned, yet stern voice. "We're going to the bathroom and _you _are going to change into some extra clothes of mine."

I was relieved to finally get back on track and have a friend who really cared about me. This year might actually turn out pretty good.

**Stacey POV**

I watched as the blonde dragged Rachel of somewhere. Even if she was Percy's girlfriend, who she's not, he would dump her right away. I walked towards my first class, which Percy shared with me, smiling.


	5. Surprise!

**Percy POV**

I can't believe that we were doing Greek mythology in English! This class I _will _not fail. Especially since Paul, I mean Mr. Blofis, secretly handed me a Greek copy of the Odyssey, which we would read first. I right away opened it up and started reading intently. Garrison looked at me like I had gone nuts, which made sense since I was usually never so excited to read a book.

Suddenly, I heard the door open and people breathing hard.

The football players in the back whistled.

Garrison's face had a look like he was trying to recognize the person.

Paul looked from the person to me, his eyes shining.

Stacey glared, her whole face distorted into a look of pure hatred.

I turned my head.

"ANNABETH!"

**Stacey POV**

"ANNABETH!" That name. That one name that anyone within a mile's range could hear him scream. That one name which Percy said with so much love and surprise filled in his voice. That one name which made my face of anger into one of pure disappointment, and made my heart break into a million pieces. Annabeth. The blonde who we had met this morning and claimed to be Percy's girlfriend.

He kissed her, right there, right then, in front of the whole class. And me. I stormed out of the room.

**Annabeth POV**

When Percy kissed me, my whole mind turned into seaweed. The salty taste of his soft pink lips, the smell of the sea, his muscular body pressed against mine. I could have stood there for hours. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stacey running out of the room, pushing past Rachel. Rachel was just standing there awkwardly like she didn't know what to do or how to react.

We were interrupted by Paul's cough. "I'm sorry to disturb you two, but we're currently in the middle of a lesson." His tone sounded serious, but I could see in his eyes that he was happy for his step-son. I looked over at Percy. His eyes shined with happiness as he looked at my, asking questions a mile a minute.

"Why don't you two go outside for a minute? I know you have some catching up to do," he said with a sly wink. I blushed a deep crimson.

Outside, Percy was a mess of words. "How…when…where…why?" He stammered confusedly.

"Seaweed Brain", I muttered. "Well, for your first question, I came on a plane," I said in a 'duh' voice. "Secondly," I said in an official tone, "Yesterday, and I'm staying in an apartment Athena got for me." I had the last question planned out. "Finally, I came to get closer to camp, overview the construction of Olympus, and well…to see you." I said the last part very, very quietly. I had no idea what he would think.

**Percy POV**

When she said I was one of the reasons she came, my day got about a million times better. And that's saying a lot, since just having Annabeth here made me feel like I was floating in the clouds. We didn't have any more classes together, so I had to wait till lunch to see her again. Each of my classes felt like they were 100 years, I just couldn't wait.

Walking into the cafeteria, I saw that Annabeth hadn't arrived yet. So, I found my friends and sat down.

"Hey Perce, wanna go to that new frozen yogurt place across the street after school?" Brandon asked.

"Sorry guys, I have swim practice today." I replied.

"Oh come on, you never come. can't you just ditch one day?" That was a lot coming from Vanessa, who usually didn't say much.

I didn't reply, because I saw a familiar blonde, with a familiar redhead coming our way.


	6. Lunch with the Mortals

**Rachel POV**

I admit, I am super nervous right now walking over to Percy's table. Even though Annabeth is by my side and I've changed, I'm not sure if Percy and his friends will accept me. I glanced over and saw Percy staring at Annabeth, lovesick. Aww, they're so cute together. _Percabeth, _Silena had called them. I missed her a ton, but I know she died a heroic death.

Anyways, as we got closer, I started to have second thoughts about doing this. _It's not that bad_ I tried to convince myself, but I realized it didn't work. Everyone kind of looked somewhere else, or started having side conversations. Well, Percy was rushing up to Annabeth to talk to her, and one girl, I think her name is Stacey, was glaring fiercely. I was about to leave, when I realized that she was actually glaring at Annabeth and Percy, not me.

_Well, she should back off, cause Percabeth will _never _break._

**Stacey POV**

Why does that dumb blonde have to ruin everything? She stole Percy from me, and I can't keep on pretending to be nice to her forever. _That's it. I'm going to talk some sense into her and tell her to back off, she's just a bratty California girl. _**(AN: No offense to California, my cousins live there, just part of the story).**

In fact, I was ready to do that. When I ditched English and ran to the bathroom, I met a girl named Drew Tanaka, who had the same problems as me. But, unlike me, she actually did things. If there was a girl hitting on her guy, she would beat them to pulp. If she had a crush on a guy, she would impress them with makeup and flattering clothes. I looked down at myself. Jean shorts that stopped right below my knee, long pink shirt, sandals. No short-shorts, crop tops, or heels. I looked back at her and realized that she was looking at me, too. "We're going shopping this afternoon," she said, and went away.

Later I had asked her how I should get to Annabeth. I was expecting a wise response, but instead I saw fear in her eyes, and her face went blank. I racked my brain, how would Drew know Annabeth? She changed the subject, and I forgot about that.

**Percy POV**

"Annabeth this is Brandon, Grace, Garrison, Vanessa, and Stacey." She looked at all of them, and I saw something 'click' in her head.

"Yeah, I know them. I met them this morning after I had gotten my schedule."

"Well." There was a pause. "So…were they nice?" I said with a mischievous tone.

She hesitated. "Yeah. Awesome." She looked over at Stacey.

"Brandon and Grace are dating. Garrison and Vanessa are, and Stacey's my best friend."

She glanced over at Stacey again. "So. Tell me about everyone."

"Well, Brandon's loud and obnoxious." That earned me a glare from the left. "Grace is kind and usually keeps Brandon on track. He's just too hard to handle sometimes." That got me a smile and another glare coming from the same direction. "Garrison and Vanessa are usually quiet, but they're there when you need them; awesome friends. And Stacey, well she's Stacey." I took a breath.

"They seem awesome, Seaweed Brain, and flashed a genuine smile at everyone." This was going to be a good year.

**Annabeth POV**

Oh, these were all Percy's friends. They were probably just being loyal. After all, if some random girl suddenly said that she was dating my super hot and popular best friend, then I wouldn't believe her either. Stacey still didn't seem super nice yet, but the others were great, and I'm sure that Stacey would be to.

Near the end of lunch, I asked Percy, "So Perseus, wanna take a walk after school?"

He smiled his million dollar and one smile at me. "Of course."

"Percy," Brandon whined. "You said that you had swimming practice today."

"Oh, I can just ditch once."


	7. The Kidnapping and the Discovery

**Rachel POV**

I knew it. I should have never gone. Nobody at that table even acknowledged my presence once. Not even a snide comment or a "Why are you sitting here? Get lost!" They just totally ignored me. I guess I understand Percy and Annabeth, because they were so caught up in themselves that they didn't even bothering looking at their friends. But everyone else kind of just uneasily glanced at me, and then turned away.

I ran outside to the courtyard. I needed to ditch.

But what I saw there was crazy. I would have never expected this. Especially with Percy here. This was probably one of the last things I would have guessed. I could not believe my eyes. But I knew that I had to. I was trained to. There, in the middle of the field, were Vanessa and Garrison.

Fighting a monster.

**Aphrodite POV**

Percabeth is just the cutest couple ever! I watched them taking a walk from my room in my Olympus, and my 6th sense tingled. They were in love! I watched Percy passionately kiss Annabeth and reluctantly dash away. Lovebirds. Oh well, I guess it was time to put them to the test. Hmm…daughter of Athena. Battle _strategy._ I mischievously rubbed my hands together (I've been spending _way _too much time with Hermes) and smiled. I knew _just _what I was going to do.

**Annabeth POV**

As Percy and I walked through Central Park, I thought about Percy's friends. They all seemed pretty normal, except for Vanessa and Garrison. I don't know why, but I sensed something strange. They seemed so high alert, so on guard, unlike the others who were more relaxed and carefree.

It was a silent, but comfortable walk; we were just enjoying each others presence, swinging back our intertwined hands back and forth, communicating to each other with no words, when suddenly Percy's phone rings.

"Hi mom." Pause. His face turned disappointed.

"What? But Annabeth's here. With me." Another pause. "Fine."

I turned to face him as he hung up the phone. "I'm so sorry Wise Girl, but my mom called me and I have to go. Should I walk you home?"

"No, it's ok. Plus, Athena probably doesn't want you near my apartment, which technically belongs to her."

Percy reluctantly sighed. "Fine." Then he kissed me. "I love you Annabeth." He dashed away. I continued walking down the road to my house. I felt at ease as I watched the sun set low over the trees. _This _was my new home. Manhattan, New York.

Suddenly, while I was still deep in my thoughts, someone covered my nose with a pink lavender smelling cloth and I blacked out.

**Vanessa POV (from where Rachel left off)**

I watched the remaining two hell hounds disintegrate into piles of golden dust. I dusted off my hands proudly and turned around. I froze at what I saw. Standing there was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She looked at us in shock and then finally stammered, "You-you guys are d-demigods too?" What? How did she know about demigods? I looked over at Garrison and his mouth was hanging open in surprise. I opened my mouth to speak, but she held up her finger.

"Wait, let me guess," she said, studying us intently. "Daughter of Hades and son of Apollo."

"Wha-What? How did you know?" Garrison can be pretty slow sometimes, he takes after his father in that way.

"Ya dimwit, she's obviously a demigod, too. Right?" I looked over at Rachel expectantly.

"No, I'm actually just a mortal, but clear-sighted. I'm also the oracle at camp half-blood." Garrison smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. Although we had silly arguments like this sometimes we both new that we still loved each other. Then, I decided that since Rachel now seemed like someone I could trust, I should probably tell her my real name.

"Rachel, also, I just want to tell you that my real name isn't Vanessa. It's Bianca." I glanced up and saw that her eyes were wide and her mouth open in shock.


	8. Bianca? Aphrodite?

**Rachel POV**

"B-Bianca?" I said, rubbing my eyes just to make sure she wasn't an illusion. Bianca nodded and pulled on a green-knit cap. "B-But how?" She had a faraway glance in her eyes.

"Many, many years ago, my father's Roman side Pluto, had a daughter named Hazel. Her mother was to be sent to the Fields of Punishment, and she was to go to the Trials of Elysium, but instead she refused and persisted that both should go to the Fields of Asphodel.

"So that happened, and she stayed for many, many years. Nico and I were born. We grew up until one day we were attacked by monsters and we went to camp half blood, where I was sent on my first quest to rescue Artemis and Annabeth. Along the way, though, I was crushed by a robot in the Junkyard of the gods.

"But, at that time, the Roman and Greek side of the Olympian gods and goddesses started to combine. Pluto, even though he seems dark and scary, had always had a soft spot for Hazel, and couldn't bear to lose another daughter, whether she was Greek or Roman. So, together, they shape-shifted me into a speck of sand, and when the robot crushed me, I was fine. They were still enemies, though, and they were fighting while the rest of the members of the quest were looking for me.

"Once everyone was gone, they finally remembered to turn me back into a girl and I was alone, lost in the middle of nowhere. So I just started walking, until I met Garrison, yes just plain old Garrison, who was finding medicinal plants. He led me back to camp, but I couldn't find Nico. I asked around a bit, until Chiron told me that I should go to normal school and not see Nico until I was older. I didn't want to, but I had to, for our protection, because he had turned half Roman.

"So, Garrison and I went to Goode High, Percy's school, with a new name so he wouldn't know me. A couple months later, Percy came, and then today, about a year later, Annabeth came. Now, I'm probably going to just tell her who I am. Oh, by the way, Nico brought Hazel back to life."

I stood there. "Wow."

She giggled a bit. "Yeah, I know."

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up to find myself on a pink bed. With pink pillows. And pink comforter. In a room with pink walls. I sighed as I looked around. This was Aphrodite's room, I know because I designed it. Wait, so _Aphrodite _kidnapped me? _Wow, I thought the only physical activity she did was paint her nails._

I looked around, no clock. How was I supposed to know what time it was? What if people were worried about me? Seriously, it would have been _so _much more convenient if I had gotten trapped in Athena's room.

Aphrodite wasn't here. Well then how would I know the time? I got frustrated when I didn't know even the simplest of things. _Well, only god knows, so just ask him._ It was a sarcastic thought, but I realized, hey, I was in Olympus, why don't I just ask a god?

I got out of the room and walked around. Well, tried to walk around. I was still stumbling from Aphrodite's knockout perfume. "Hey Poseidon," I said sleepily, "What time is it?"

Poseidon was usually nice to me since I had saved his son many times, and he was just a generally easy-going person. Plus, it didn't hurt that I had installed a 10,000 pound fish tank in his room (what, I had an unlimited budget).

He laughed. "7 PM Annie, shouldn't you be getting home now?" I sighed in relief. At least it hadnt been days.

"Yeah, but I'm not here to redesign. A _certain _goddess of love decided to kidnap me and bring me here."

As if on cue, I heard a voice. "Oh Annie-belle, where _did_ you go?" This was going to be a long night.


	9. Author's Note: Need Suggestions!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy lately. Anyways, I haven't finished writing the next chapter so review or PM me random words to put in it (ex: pineapple). I just kinda have a little bit of a writer's block so I need some inspiration. Thanks!**

**3 Hazel**


	10. My Time Has Come to an End

**Hey guys! Thank you all for your support throughout the story (by 'all' I mean the people who liked it), but I'm not going to be continuing. Honestly, I'm better at reading stories than writing them. I'm getting really busy since it's summer with swim meets and sleepovers. Hope y'all have an awesome summer! Bye!**


End file.
